VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = |Highlights = * 2019 Immortal Journey skins * 2019 World Championship * Eternals payed achievement system |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Limited) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Immortal Journey 2019 profileicon.png|Immortal Journey 2019 Majestic Empress Morgana profileicon.png|Majestic Empress Morgana Splendid Staff Nami profileicon.png|Splendid Staff Nami Valiant Sword Riven profileicon.png|Valiant Sword Riven Majestic Empress Morgana Chroma profileicon.png|Majestic Empress Morgana Chroma Splendid Staff Nami Chroma profileicon.png|Splendid Staff Nami Chroma Elder Dragon Merch profileicon.png|Elder Dragon Merch Championship Ryze profileicon.png|Championship Ryze Championship Ryze Gold Chroma profileicon.png|Championsip Ryze Gold Chroma Championship Ashe Gold Chroma profileicon.png|Championship Ashe Gold Chroma Worlds 2019 Event profileicon.png|Worlds 2019 Event Worlds 2019 Event Pass profileicon.png|Worlds 2019 Event Pass Worlds 2019 Prestige Points profileicon.png|Worlds 2019 Prestige Points 2019 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png|2019 Worlds Pick'em Poro 2019 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro profileicon.png|2019 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro The following Emotes have been added to the store: Splendid Staff Nami Emote.png|Splendid Staff Nami Valiant Sword Riven Emote.png|Valiant Sword Riven TFT Silverwing Emote.png|TFT Silverwing The following Ward skins have been added to the store: 2019 Championship Ward.png|2019 Championship League of Legends VPBE Teamfight Tactics VPBE Items ; - New item * 20% critical strike chance and 20 ability power. * Special Ability can critically strike. * + . ; - New item * 20% dodge chance chance and 200 health. * The wearer starts combat with a spell shield. the enemy that breaks the shield for 5 seconds. * + . ; - New item * 20% critical strike chance and 20 starting mana. * At the beginning of combat, the wearer randomly gains until end of round either: ** 40% increased damage ** Basic attacks restore 40 health on-hit * + . ; - New item * 20% dodge chance chance and 20 armor. * On dodge, create an expandable 30% attack speed slow zone. * + . ; * + . ** + . * Attack damage reduced to 20 from 40. * Now grants 20% critical strike chance. ; - New item * 20 attack damage and 20% attack speed. * Basic attacks cannot miss and deal . * + . ; - New item * 40 attack damage. * On takedown, gains a for the remainder of the round. These can stack into Lord's Edge. * This item cannot be equipped to a champion that already holds another item, nor can the item holder be equipped with any additional items. * + . ; - New item * 20% dodge chance and 20% critical strike chance. * Becomes a . * + . ; - New item * 20% dodge chance chance and 20 magic resistance. * Prevents the next crowd control effect applied to the wearer. Refreshes every 5 seconds. * + . ; * Basic attacks cannot miss. ; - New item * 20% critical strike chance and 20% attack speed. * When the wearer dies, Repeating Crossbow passes to a new ally and they gain an additional 20% critical strike chance and 20% attack speed. This stacks with each pass of the item. * + . ; - New item * 10% dodge chance and 10% critical strike chance. * , , , , , , , , . ; - New item * 20% dodge chance and 20% critical strike chance. * At the beginning of each round, the wearer gains two random items that are removed at the end of the round. The quality of these items are based on player level. * This item cannot be equipped to a champion that already holds another item, nor can the item holder be equipped with any additional items. * + . Upcoming Champions ; * ** First cast targeting changed to unit targeted from directional targeted. ; * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to 3% from % * ** Regeneration no longer doubles while below of his maximum health}}. ** Non-epic monsters no longer interrupt regeneration before level 11. ** Cooldown changed to 6 seconds at all levels from . ** Regeneration changed to of his maximum health}} from |health}}. * ** Resistances per stack reduced to from . ** Resistances cap reduced to 30 from 50. *** Minion kills to max stacks reduced to 120 from 150. ** Active duration increased to seconds from . * ** Ticks changed to 8 plus 1 per from . *** Does not count bonus attack speed from runes or temporary buffs. ** Base damage per spin changed to from . ** AD ratio per spin reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** Hits needed to shred armor increased to 6 from 4. ** No longer deals 33% bonus damage when hitting a single target. ** Now deals 25% bonus damage to the nearest enemy. ** Ticks can now apply multiple stacks of . * ** No longer marks the enemy with the most kills in the last 5 minutes as the Villain. Basic attacks and no longer deal as bonus true damage. ** Damage type changed to true from magic. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Health ratio reduced to % of the target's missing health}} from %|health}}. ; * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 450 from 125. ** Champion range type changed to from . * ** No longer grants him 325 bonus attack range. * ** script recoded. ; * ** No longer grants an additional and from all sources. * ** Now shields for X amount upon dashing. ; * ** Stealth duration changed to seconds from . ** Bonus damage can now . ** Cooldown is no longer reduced by seconds if Shaco attacks an enemy. ** No longer scales with . * ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Damage is no longer increased by |health}}. ** Now deals 50% increased damage to targets below . * ** Fear duration increased to seconds from . ** now trigger instantly. ; - Gameplay Update * ** Renamed Strength of Stone from Stone Skin. ** Wukong and his clones apply a stack of Crushing Blows, for 4 seconds, whenever they damage an enemy champion. Targets take 4% increased damage from him and his clones for each stack of Crushing Blows, stacking up to 5 stacks for a maximum of 20%. ** When 3 enemy champions are visible within 1400 units, Wukong gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance for 6 seconds and renews if enemies remain near. ** Wukong gains bonus armor and magic resistance for each visible enemy champion within 1400 units. * ** Renamed Wuju Strike from Crushing Blow. ** Mana cost changed to from 40 at all ranks. ** Gains 125 bonus basic attack range after casting any ability. ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % total AD}}. ** Now heals for on-hit, halved against minions. ** No longer reduces his %}} for 3 seconds. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Dash distance increased to 200 units from 100. ** Can now dash through thin walls. ** Now casts in the direction of cursor rather than where Wukong was facing. ** The clone can now basic attack for and apply on-hit effects. *** Clone now gains and bonus attack speed if cast prior to Warrior Trickster. ** Clone duration increased to seconds from . *** Stealth duration unchanged at seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown now starts on clone death rather than on creation. ** No longer deals magic damage to all nearby enemies upon death. * ** Additional images can now be targeted by enemies. ** Secondary target check area increased. ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. Practice Tool Some changes are coming to the Practice Tool.RiotJag on changes in Practice Tool * Spawn Jungle Camps are now split into: ** Spawn Jungle Camps and ** Spawn Jungle Camps and * New Fast Forward 10 minutes button. * New Suicide button. * Target dummies: ** Health reduced to 1,000 from 10,000. ** Armor and magic resistance to 0 from 100. * Can now increase/reduce maximum health, armor and magic resistance to an enemy. * Can now fully stack , , , , , , , , , and . Skins * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** Unknown upcoming skins for Bellissimoh Notes Jax Thematic Exploration & . Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New non-traditional champion. New Marksman Champion 2019 Teaser 01.gif|New Marksman Champion Teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # and - Visual and Gameplay UpdateVGU Poll Results Volibear Update Concept 01.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 1 Volibear Update Concept 02.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 2 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 1 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 02.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 2 cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes